


new family, new routines

by number_one_dad



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they adopt pets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number_one_dad/pseuds/number_one_dad
Summary: Cain wants a pet, or maybe two. Reinhardtzar's not so sure, but it won't hurt to try it, right?
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	new family, new routines

“A cat!”

The exclamation comes out of the blue, and Reinhardtzar raises his head from his book in confusion. “Huh?”

Cain leans forward, gazing at him with stars in his eyes. “Or a dog? Or both!” He waves his hands about, the book in his lap completely forgotten. “Tzar, think about it! A kitten, _and_ a puppy... Wouldn’t that be cute?”

Reinhardtzar wonders what Cain’s been reading, to give him ideas like this. His expression doesn’t change as he asks, “Where’d that come from?”

“Well, I was thinking, you know. Pholia has Bai Ze, Gran has all his dogs, and even Katalina has Vyrn.” He pauses, cocking his head as he thinks. “Actually, I’m not sure if that counts... Well, it’s alright. What do you think? Wouldn’t it be cute to have our own pets?”

Reinhardtzar blinks. “And where would we keep them?” He gestures to the room, which is already cramped enough. Their room on the Grandcypher wasn’t small by any means, but it wasn’t exactly a master suite either. “Not to mention walking them, grooming them, feeding them—“

“Which Gran probably knows how to do!” Cain interrupts, his smile unwavering. “Come on, won’t it be fun?”

“Let me know if it’s fun after a month of taking care of them,” Reinhardtzar mutters. Still though, Cain looks so eager. He sighs, ruffling the other’s hair. “Well if the captain’s fine with it, I guess I can't stop you.” 

* * *

Cain does end up getting them both; a cute tortoiseshell which he names Pholinya, and a large mutt which he dubs Baby Ze, or Baby for short. 

Reinhardtzar wonders how Pholia would feel about this. Though she’d probably just be in hysterics at the thought of this pudgy little furball being named after her. 

True to his word, Cain learns from the other pet owners on board and takes good care of them, making sure to get them used to a feeding and exercise routine. Reinhardtzar helps too, but Cain shoulders the brunt of the work — “It’s only fair,” he says, “I’m the one who wanted them!” 

It’s an early morning when Reinhardtzar is woken by a cold wet touch to the face. He blinks awake groggily to find a snout prodding him, and sits up. Baby Ze looks at him with those (admittedly extremely adorable) puppy dog eyes. A glance beside him shows that Cain is sleeping soundly, probably not inclined to wake up, and he sighs. 

Quietly, he gets up and gets dressed casually before clipping the leash to Baby Ze’s collar, taking him out of the room without fuss. They make their way up to the deck, where Lyria is surprisingly awake already. 

“Good morning Reinhardtzar!” She calls out, bounding over. “Hello Baby!! You’re so cute today!! I mean, you always are,” she says with a laugh, kneeling down to let him jump all over her in excitement. In the midst of his puppy kisses, she looks up. “Where’s Cain?”

“Still sleeping. He deserves some rest. Why are you up?” 

“Oh! Rackam told me the sunrise is _reeeaaally_ pretty in this part of the sky, so I woke up to see it! It was really pretty too, maybe I should’ve woken you up...” She stifles a yawn at the last bit, and Reinhardtzar grins, patting her head.

“Maybe you should go back to sleep for now. You might crash later today if you don’t.”

Lyria nods emphatically, stifling another yawn. “I will. Thank you Reinhardtzar; tell Cain I said hi!” She bounds off again, heading belowdecks, Baby Ze straining against his leash to follow her. Reinhardtzar gently guides him back along their usual route. 

When he returns to their room, he‘s met with a yowling furball digging its sharp claws into his leg, hanging on as though for dear life. “Tsk, you...” he attempts, unsuccessfully, to remove her. 

“Pholinya no, that hurts people!” Cain hurries over in a state of half dress, and with his help they manage to coax the poor cat to a more reasonable state. Cain laughs at that, before wrapping Reinhardtzar in a hug. “She really missed you, huh? But not as much as I did!” 

Reinhardtzar shakes his head, but he smiles nonetheless. Once Cain lets him go, he unclips the leash from Baby Ze’s collar, hanging it up on the wall before turning back to Cain and dropping a quick kiss on his head. “Well, I’m back. Nothing to worry about anymore.” 

He pretends he doesn’t hear Cain’s flustered spluttering as he picks up Pholinya, scratching her head as he cradles her gently. She purrs up against him, clearly pleased by the attention.

* * *

Reinhardtzar is awoken again, this time to the feeling of something warm and fluffy at his neck. Opening his eyes, a cursory glance downward shows a patchwork of white and brown fur, confirming that once again, the cat had decided to use him as a pillow. Thank goodness it wasn’t heavy enough to suffocate him. _Yet_ , says Cain’s teasing voice in his head. 

He grumbles, reaching up a begrudging hand to pet her, feeling her rumbling purrs in response. Cain stirs beside him, and the blanket shifts as he sits up. Blinking his eyes open sleepily, he glances over at Reinhardtzar, his expression quickly turning sour. 

“Why does she always cuddle up against you but not me?” 

“Must be my natural charm,” Reinhardtzar deadpans, hiding his grin at the pout on Cain’s face. “The ladies can’t resist it.”

“That’s my spot too! I can’t believe it... My own boyfriend, stolen by a furball...” Contrary to his dismayed words, Cain ends up scratching behind the cat’s ears, only serving to make her purr harder. 

The mattress shifts as another weight hops onto the bed, a second warm furry weight settling onto Reinhardtzar’s legs. Cain wails softly at the sight of their dog snuggled up comfortably against Reinhardtzar — another spot taken. “You too?!”

* * *

Korwa hands the packages to him with a smile. “All done! I’m sure you and the kids will love them!” 

The kids? He supposes that does apply to their pets by now, huh? He shrugs. “Thanks. Sorry for the trouble.” 

“No problem at all, thanks for the change of pace.” Her happy expression remains even as he takes his leave. 

When he gets back, he decides to take the new outfits for a test run. Pholinya doesn’t seem to appreciate it too much, but Baby Ze accepts the clothes without issue. Reinhardtzar sits back to admire them. 

Korwa had gone above and beyond for this; Reinhardtzar makes a mental note to bake her something nice to thank her for this. The stitching was tight and neatly done, with various extra frills that added to the outfits beyond what he’d initially requested. Magnificent, really. 

The door clicks and Cain walks in, only to stop abruptly at the sight. “Reinhardtzar. What’s....?”

“Their Halloween outfits.” He scoots aside to show them both off: Baby Ze in a very striking Bai Ze costume, and Pholinya dressed in an outfit incredibly similar to the former sovereign’s. “I matched them to their namesakes. Do you like it?”

“I...” Cain’s mouth opens and closes, as though he’s not sure what to say. “They’re cute, yeah!” He kneels down next to Reinhardtzar. “Did you get Korwa to do these?” Reinhardtzar nods, and he chuckles. “I knew the handiwork looked familiar, the quality is just that good.” He’s interrupted by loud ruffling; Pholinya appears to be trying her best to get her clothes off. 

Cain laughs, helping the disgruntled cat out of her outfit. “Poor girl! We’ll have to get her more used to that if we want her to be ready for Halloween, huh?” He looks up at Reinhardtzar with a soft smile. “You sure love them, don’t you?”

“Hmm.” Reinhardtzar declines to answer, instead leaning over to give Cain a quick kiss. “I don’t know, maybe I do.” Korwa’s words from earlier come back to him. “They’re a bit like our children, aren’t they?”

“Our what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to [rena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatella) for both inspiring this fic and helping to proofread it! i'm back at it again with the reincain... and some cute animals of course. would they actually name their pets that? maybe not, but it's cute. my city now >:)


End file.
